<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by ZsGurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418502">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl'>ZsGurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flag [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coping, F/M, Sadness, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsGurl/pseuds/ZsGurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi struggles dealing with the loss of one of his squad mates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flag [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this would be light fluff if it wasn't dealing with the death of a (original) character.</p><p>So sorry this is short, but the next one is much longer, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked through the darkened halls of the fortress, letting the moonlight coming in the large windows of the hallway guide his way. His clothing was stained and dusty from long days of travel, and he craved a shower and the warmth of Angel’s body to chase away the chill of loss and defeat. He was home a day earlier than expected, due to driving his squad hard the last couple of days.</p><p>Upon entering his office, he noted the lone candle burning on the windowsill, knowing Angel lit the candle every night he was gone in anticipation of his return. Gods, he loved that woman. He walked over and looked down at the small flame, feeling its warmth spread throughout his body, even to the cold corners of his heart. He abruptly turned toward the bedroom leaving the candle burning, perversely reluctant to douse the flame.</p><p>His gaze was immediately drawn to the bed and the woman asleep in its depths. The full moon was shining in through the open window and cast its silver glow across the bed. She lay sprawled on her stomach, auburn hair spread out on his pillow. He saw something near her head on the pillow. Upon closer inspection, it was one of his shirts that she had clutched in her hand. He felt a warm glow at the thought she slept with his shirt while he was gone until he noticed the sweat stains. Christ, she was sleeping with a dirty shirt she had dug out of the laundry. He filed that away to deal with later as he headed into the shower to clean the grime from his body.</p><p>Upon emerging from the shower, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, Levi strode over to the bed to gaze down at the woman asleep within. He hesitated to wake her but he couldn’t help himself as he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his rough hand on the soft skin of her back. Angel instinctively gravitated to his warmth, curling her hand around his bared thigh and rubbing her nose along his knee.</p><p>“Gods, I love your thighs,” she whispered in her sleep as her hand crept farther up his leg that was bared by the split in his towel. He snorted. What an interesting body part to be enamored of.</p><p>He realized she was still asleep, but he felt his body responding to her nearness, none the less.</p><p>He ran his hand along her back, his fingertips encountering various scars that marred her skin, intending to wake her when she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him.</p><p>“You’re home,” she whispered sleepily. She was obviously fighting to clear the sleep-induced cobwebs from her brain as she struggled to sit up. Levi waited patiently as he ran his hand up and down her arm, absorbing the warmth of her skin. She was adorable, with her hair a wild mess and a childlike vulnerability in her eyes as she tried to wake up. Suddenly, her eyes jerked to his. “Levi,” she breathed reverently, as if she just now realized he wasn’t a dream, and she smiled at him. “How did it go?”</p><p>“The overall mission was a success. We established a decent supply route in the western sector. Three casualties.” At this, he faltered and dropped his gaze. “I lost Hersh.”</p><p>Angel sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. “Oh, Levi. I am so sorry.” She bowed her head in silent mourning for the quiet spoken man she had trained with for a year, a member of the Special Operations Squad. She remembered Hersh as a good man with strawberry blond hair and a ready smile for his squadmates.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Later. Right now, I’m tired. And I need you, Angel.” His voice came out barely a whisper, ashamed at his own vulnerability.</p><p>Angel was finally fully awake, and at his quietly spoken words, she sat up and looked at Levi. She noted the harsh lines of grief and fatigue around his eyes. Knowing he still felt that showing how much he cared was a weakness, she loved him even more for exposing his feelings. There was a strength in vulnerability, if it was with the right person. She slid the hand still resting on his thigh up to undo the knot of the towel at his hip. As the towel fell away from his body, she leaned forward to kiss him softly. “Just lay back and I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>Barely able to stay upright, he lay back as demanded among the soft sheets that held her scent, watching her with a heavy lidded gaze as her expert hands quickly brought his exhausted body to life. He readily relinquished control as she moved over him and positioned his erection at her entrance and sank down on him. His eyes slid shut at the feel of her hot warmth enveloping him and he marveled at the fact that she was already wet and ready to take him. He was home. As she languidly began to ride him, undulating her hips as she took him slow and deep, Levi opened his eyes to look at the woman above him. She was beautiful, with her long auburn hair loose and hanging down, the pink tips of her full breasts peeking through the cinnamon strands. He ran his hands up her strong thighs to grip her hips as her body moved over him. He reveled in the familiarity of her movements as she knew exactly how to work his body. He loved the fact that they had been together long enough to know each other so well. As his gaze met hers, she leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest and rolled her hips more vigorously. The curtain of her hair fell on either side of him, enclosing them in their own private world as she leaned down to kiss him, softly caressing his lips as her lower body worked his cock. He groaned against her lips as he felt his orgasm rip through his body, leaving him gasping.</p><p>He held her warm body to him as she remained draped over him while he caught his breath. “Give me a minute and I’ll be back in action.”</p><p>She raised her head to look at him questioningly. He felt a slight blush tint his cheeks, although she probably couldn’t see it in the low light, thankfully. “I, uh, finished before you. I’m not going to leave you hanging.”</p><p>She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his damp hair. “Baby, it was all about you. I told you I would take care of you. Besides,” she reached over and grabbed his disgusting, sweat stained training shirt from the edge of the bed, “I took care of myself earlier.”</p><p>At the incomprehensible look he gave her, she shrugged. “What can I say, it works for me.”</p><p>Levi gave a snort, not sure if he was appalled or turned on that she used his smelly shirt to get off. Then he paused a moment, visualizing. Hmmmm…definitely turned on. His breath hissed between his teeth as she lifted off of him, his over-sensitive flesh leaving her warmth. She cuddled against his side, reaching up to smooth the hair off his forehead. As much as he wanted to salvage his pride and make her scream, he felt his eyelids droop as his exhausted body relaxed at the oddly comforting gesture. The last thing he heard as he slid into sleep was Angel’s soft voice whispering in his ear, “I love you, Levi Ackerman.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>